Phineas y Ferb sentimientos
by Luc X 14
Summary: Esta es una historia donde Phineas y Ferb hacern una feria romantica por el dia de San Valentin y phineas descubre que tiene sentimientos jaja


Fanfic de Luc X 14 de Phineas y Ferb

Capitulo 1 Se acerca el dia de San Valentin Era un dia comun en Danville a exepsion de una cosa se asercaba el dia de San Valentin, Phineas y Ferb querian hacer algo

especial devido a la fecha, luago Ferb dise Phineas que tal si hacermos una feria que buena idea ferb . La feria contenia

todo lo nesesario para ese dia, pero lo mas llamativo fue su tunel del amor que contenia todo lo que las parejas deseaban,

al terminar Phineas dijo vaya Ferb que bien nos ha quedado la feria espero que todas las personas de Danville puedan

disfrutarla (Phineas piensa- porque ferb habra sugerido una feria romantica, seguramente quiere invitar a alguien espesial-)

Ferb mira a Phineas y ve que piensa en algo y entonces dise

Ferb: Oye Phineas en que estas pensando

Phineas: no en nada le dise sonrriendo y gui andole el ojo

Ferb: ?

Phineas y Ferb regresan al patio trasero de su casa entonses llega la mejor amiga de Phineas y Ferb Isabella Garsia-Shapiro

Isabella: hola chicos que estan haciendo?

Phineas: hola isabella ya terminamos con nuestro prollecto de hoy

Isabella: enserio y donde esta? (Isabella ya sabia del proyecto le habia pedido a Ferb que se lo diga a Phineas)

Phineas: esta en el parque de Danville es una feria romantica Ferb lo sugirio por el dia de San Valentin

Isabella: Ho enserio? (Isabella levanta su dedo pulgar diciendole -bien hecho- sin que Phineas se diera cuenta)  
Ferb hace lo mismo

Isabella: y bien Phineas piensas llevar a alguien a la feria

Phineas: no lo se

Isabella: BIEN hee quieres...ir...a la feria conmigo

Phineas: (sonrrojado) ha...pues...yo... tambien puede ir Ferb

Isabella: (mira a Ferb callada)

Ferb: Phineas puedo hablar contigo adentro

Phineas: claro

Ferb: Phineas dejame decirte algo

Phineas: wow Ferb nunca habias ablado tanto antes

Ferb: eso no importa MIRA ISABELLA TE INVITO Y TU SOLO LE RESPONDES SI YO PUEDO IR CON USTEDES? VE CON ELLA SIN MI JAMAS CREI QUE FUERAS TAN DESPISTADO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA LO QUE SIENTE POR TI

Phineas: lo que siente por mi?

Ferb: (Ferb penso que tonto hable de mas)

Phineas: a que te refieres Ferb

Ferb: VE DE UNA VES Y DILE QUE SI IRAS CON ELLA Y TE DARAS CUENTA

Phineas: okey okey pero no te enfades

Ferb: no debi ablar tanto(dijo en vos baja y golpeandose la cabeza despasio con la mano)

Phineas: Isabella

Isabella: que pasa Phineas que te dijo Ferb?

Phineas: nada de inportancia pero en fin acepto ir contigo a la feria

Isabella: (gritaba en el interior Si Si Si SI SIIIIII!)

Phineas noto que su amiga ya no estaba en este mundo

Phineas: Isabella? Isabellaaa? ISABELA

Isabella: que pasa? que pasa?

Phineas: lamento gritar es que paresia que te abias ido de este mundo jaja

Isabella: lo lamento estaba pensando en algo (en Phineaslandia xd)

Phineas la miraba confundido y penso ( porqu se habra puesto asi luego que le dije que si?) y recordo la frase de Ferb (JAMAS CREI QUE SERIAS TAN DESPISTADO PARA NO DARTE CUENTA LO QUE SIENTE POR TI)

Isabella: bueno se esta haciendo tarde mejor voy a casa adios Phineas (gui andole el ojo)

Phineas se sonrrojo otra ves A la hora de dormir phineas seguia pensando en la frase de Ferb y porque se puso asi Isabella

Al siguiente dia phineas y ferb bajaron a desayunar y Ferb miraba a Phineas que tenia una cara de asustado, sonrrojado y dudoso

Ferb: que pasa?

Phineas: Ferb lo que dijiste ayer ya sabes tu ultima frase

Ferb solo lo miraba

Phineas: a que sentimiento te referias?

Ferb: primero dime como te sientes

Phineas: Confundido

Ferb: estas seguro de que no sientes otra cosa quisa en tu estomago? digamos por Isabella (dijo con una sonrrisa y levantando una seja)

Phineas: (se sonrrojo mucho) HAAA...HAAA...por que lo preguntas? (dijo preocupado)

Ferb: por nada (con una sonrrisa de ganador)

Ferb: mariposas

Phineas: que?

Ferb: sientes mariposas cuando estas con ella ya lo sabia

Phineas: DE QUE HABLAS (dijo enojado pero mas aun se sentia avergonzado)

Ferb: si te gusta por que no se lo dices

Phineas: NO ME GUSTA

Ferb: entonses no te molesta que yo valla a la feria con alguien digamon en una sita doble (dijo riendose y en un tono desafiante)

Phineas: CLARO QUE NO

Ferb: bien es una sita doble jaja

BIEN ESTE ES EL FIN DE MI PRIMER FANFIC ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO aguante Phineasbella 


End file.
